communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-08
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 wikipedia schützen hallo avatar, gibt es eine möglichkeit unser mariowiki vor nicht registrierten benutzern zu schützen? Denn wir hatten schon viel Vandalismus in unserem Wiki von solchen leuten. Danke schonmal im voraus --Link1205 18:18, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Link1205. Es gibt eine Reihe von Möglichkeiten, um Zugriffe restriktiver zu gestalten. Wir greifen jedoch in der Regel nur bei wirklichen "Notfällen" zu dieser Maßnahme, da sonst für alle Benutzer die Beteiligung schwieriger wird. Normalerweise wird Spam und Vandalismus sehr schnell von den Wikia Helfern und Hausmeistern (Janitors) rückgängig gemacht und stellt kein großes Problem dar. Falls ihr wiederholt Probleme hattet und nicht glaubt, dass sich das ändert, sprich mich bitte noch einmal an und ich schaue mir den konkreten Fall dann genauer an. --Avatar 12:47, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) da bin ich wieder, wir hatten schon wiederholt Fälle von Vandalismus, etwa täglich kommt es zu solchen Ereignissen. Das Hauptproblem besteht darin, das diese Benutzer bloß einen sinnlosen Satz in einen neuen Artikel schreiben, oder gleich das ganze Wiki versauen, wobei sie denn viele "gute" Artikel mit dummen Kommentaren vollspammen. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, das sich daran was ändern wird. Und wenn das soweiter geht, haben wir mehr gesperrte IP Adressen als richtige Benutzer. Ich Liste dir mal ein paar Fälle auf: *Erstmal die Liste der bis jetzt schon gesperrten IP Adressen *Unsinnigen Text hinzugefügt hier *Kleine aber unschöne Änderung *Und noch ein Fall bis dahin --Link1205 13:02, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) wieder ein fall, zum glück bin ich oft online sonst hätte dieser benutzer wohl noch mehr unsinnige artikel erstellt. Aber könntest du nicht unser wiki vor nicht registrierten Benutzern schützen, bitte es nervt und auch andere angemeldete Benutzer haben sich schon bei mir beschwert, via icq und im forum.--Link1205 16:38, 20. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Jiippiie noch ein Idiot der unser Projekt stört, Avatar, könntest du bitte endlich unser wikipedia schützen http://de.mario.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Mario_Bros.:_Spiele_und_Geschichten&action=history nochmal ein besonderer fall :Ok, habe es mir angesehen. Bisher ist das nicht ungewöhnlich viel (und oft scheint es ja eher jemand zu sein, der nicht bösartig ist, sondern unerfahren), aber ich habe mitbekommen, dass du es gerne restriktiver handhaben würdest. Falls einzelne Seiten besonders betroffen sind, dann kannst du die ja jetzt schon schützen. Wir haben ein großes englisches Wiki, in dem wir seit langer Zeit nur angemeldete Nutzer schreiben lassen, das ist das Muppet-Wiki. Ich habe deine Bitte dazu benutzt, noch einmal eine Diskussion im Community Team zu starten, wo die Vor- und Nachteile sind. Sollten wir zum Ergebnis kommen, dass sich das jedes Wiki selbst aussuchen können soll, dann werde ich das Mario-Wiki entsprechend einrichten. Und noch eine Information, die dich vielleicht interessiert: Aus dem Mario-Wiki werden momentan pro Tage mehr als 3.000 Seiten abgerufen. --Avatar 12:33, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe auf der Hauptseite Hallo, Avatar, nachdem ich in meinem Wiki MeerUndMehr die Farben der Boxen angepasst habe, ist auf der Hauptseite das Logo verschwunden, das bedeutet, überdeckt von der restlichen Sidebar. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du mal vorbeischauen? :Schon passiert. Du hattest "div"-Tags geöffnet, aber nicht wieder geschlossen. Und: Ich habe hier auf de.wikia.com immerwieder gesehen, dass es Seiten gibt, auf denen man sein Wiki vorstellen kann. Muss man da vorher etwas beantragen oder so? Mta 09:17, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, du kannst einfach die Seiten MeerUndMehr und LeCiel anpassen. Die Info-Boxen sollten bestehen bleiben (aber du kannst natürlich das Feld "Gründer" ändern - da stehe ich nur drin, weil ich den Import durchgeführt habe). Den Text "Gratis-Wiki Import" kannst du durch eine Beschreibung ersetzen. Als kleiner Hinweis solltest du ihn aber im neuen Text beibehalten. --Avatar 13:09, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Community Hallo Lieber Avatar! Ich bin grad bei Schritt 2 eine Wiki zu erstellen. Leider kam da dieser Punkt "Communitiy" mit dem ich nicht mehr so genau weiterwusste. Kannst du mir genauer etwas darüber erzählen, nicht das ich den Punkt auslasse und nachher etwas in der Wiki fehlt was ich eigentlich haben wollte (-; --Thomas Hoffmann 11:56, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Thomas. Unter Community gibst du einfach an, ob es schon eine Gruppe von Personen gibt, die sich mit dem Thema beschäftigen und die Interesse hätten, am Wiki mitzuarbeiten - oder deine Planung, wer sich noch an dem Wiki beteiligen könnte. Wir haben die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Wikis nur dann richtig funktionieren können, wenn es auch eine Reihe von Nutzern gibt, die sich einbringen. --Avatar 12:43, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Gratis-Wiki "Unteruns" Zuerst: Danke für die Hilfe auf der Hauptseite. Dann habe ich noch eine Frage: Im Unterunswiki, wo ich auch oft mitarbeite, gibt es nur einen Admin: Maus7... . Da Maus sogut wie nie da ist, und einige gesperrte Seiten dringend angepasst werden sollten (Charaktere) wollte ich fragen, ob du mich dort auch zu Admin machen könntest. Wenn Maus das nicht gefällt, kann sie ja Einspruch einlegen, doch ich würde gerne die Seiten anpassen, doch ich kann es momentan noch nicht. Mta 16:16, 17. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Das kann ich gerne machen (vermutlich morgen früh). Momentan ist der Import noch nicht komplett abgeschlossen und es wäre mir lieb, wenn die nächtlichen Skripte zuerst einmal drüber laufen würden. Ab morgen kannst du dann loslegen. --Avatar 16:33, 17. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Jetzt ist es Morgen, und im Wiki ist nichts drin! Ich denke mal, dass um 9 Uhr "die Nacht" vorbei ist. Dauert es noch lange? Mta 07:13, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und: Das mit dem Admin-Status für MtaÄ hat nicht geklappt. Könntest du da nochmal nachsehen? Danke im Voraus! Mta 11:08, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe dich (den Benutzer MtaÄ) jetzt zum Admin gemacht. --Avatar 11:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und: Jedes Mal wenn ich auf die Zeit sehe, dann stimmt diese nicht mit der geschriebenen Zeit, zum Beispiel hier bei der Signatur, überein. Bei mir sind es 2 Stunden zu wenig, obwohl ich "Unterschied von Browser übernehmen" in meinen Einstellungen gedrückt habe. Ist das normal? :Das ist tatsächlich normal. Die Uhrzeit der Unterschriften wird in der Regel nicht der lokalen Zeit angepasst, sondern in UTC angegeben. Gerade in Wikis in denen auch Leute unterwegs sind, die in einer anderen Zeitzone leben, kann man somit besser sehen, wann genau eine Bearbeitung vorgenommen wurde. --Avatar 11:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Zum Unteruns-Wiki: Unter Uns wäre geeigneter als Unteruns. Mta 12:13, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Erledigt. Die Texte im Wiki müsstest du aber selbst ändern (z.B. die Hauptseite). --Avatar 12:27, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) 2 HDR-Wikis? Hallo Avatar, braucht es wirklich 2 Herr der Ringe Wikis? Es gibt auch die Gollopedia und von mir ausgesehen, würde ich vorschlagen die Gollopedia zu löschen, denn ich glaube nicht das es 2 Herr der Ringe Wikis braucht! Unsre de.lotr.wikia.com hat nun über 200 Artikel und wächst, die Gollopedia 30 und ist inaktiv --BanjoTooie 14:56, 20. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Tomsen hat mir schon geantwortet --BanjoTooie 11:26, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) phpBB-Forum für Olivion Ich habe in der Metal Gear Wiki ein PHP Forum entdeckt, das der Wiki perfekt angepasst ist! Könntest du mir so eins in der OblivioWiki einrichten, dann könnten die User auch über das Spiel diskutieren und vorallem zu Problemen, Artikel usw... in der Wiki. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar! --BanjoTooie 11:26, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Momentan ist es noch nicht möglich, dass du direkt die Foren und deren Beschreibungen anpassen kannst. Du müsstest mir also einmal eine Liste der gewünschten Forenstruktur (+ kurze Beschreibung) zukommen lassen. Danach richte ich dir das Forum sofort ein. --Avatar 11:51, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Okay! Könnte das so gehn?: Das blau sollte durch ein Braun (#DFCAA0) ersetzt werden und die Linkfarbe vl. durch diese hier: #FFA54F. Shriffarbe bleibt schwarz, Die Shriftfarbe für die Themen und die Überschriften (#AC8751) --BanjoTooie 06:51, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, da haben wir uns missverstanden. Die Farben sind (momentan) erst mal nicht anpassbar. Ich bräuchte aber eine Liste der Foren-Namen und Beschreibungen von dir - also etwas in der Art: :::*Oblivion - The Elder Scrolls: Alles zu den Computerspielen :::*Oblivion-Wiki: Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen zum Wiki :::*Taverne (Offtopic): Alles, was in keine andere Kategorie passt... :::Damit kann ich dann eine erste Version einrichten. --Avatar 07:04, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Ah ich verstehe: :::*The Elder Scrolls (3 Themen) :::**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Alles zu The Elder Scrolls VI: Oblivion :::**Shivering Isles und Knights of Nine - Alles zu den preisgekrönten Add-ons :::**Andere TES Titel - Alles zu den Vorgängern :::*OblivioWiki (1 Thema) :::**Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen und Vorschläge - Hier könnt ihr Euer Fragen, Anregungen und Vorschläge äußern :::**Rappenkurier - alles rund zu neuen NEWS :::*Offtopic - Alles was nicht mit Oblivion und Wikis zu tun hat :::Hoffe das geht so. Mfg --BanjoTooie 11:28, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Bitte schön. Klappt hoffentlich alles. --Avatar 18:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::Vielen Dank Avatar --BanjoTooie 13:17, 27. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Interlanguage-Link Könnte man einen Interwikilink, von Golden Sun Universe zu deutschsprachigen Golden Sun Wiki und umgekehrt, herstellen? --Dr. Crisp 08:41, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Klar. Gerade erstellt. --Avatar 07:07, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. --Dr. Crisp 07:17, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ausstehende Antworten Wie ihr sicher schon festgestellt habt, habe ich einige Anfragen seit Ende letzer Woche noch nicht Bearbeitet. Das liegt daran, dass ich momentan sehr viel zu tun habe und dazu dann auch noch mein Arbeitsrechner leider seinen Geist aufgeben hat. Antworten gibt es heute abend oder spätestens morgen früh. --Avatar 08:36, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Mein neuer Rechner ist da... puh. --Avatar 11:48, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin im Luigiwiki Hallo Avatar! Ich habe Superluigi gefragt, ob er noch einen zweiten Admin in seinem Wiki möchte, und er hat ja gesagt! Kannst du das auch demnächst machen, wenn du Zeit hast? Mta 12:18, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Bittest du Superluigi mir an dieser Stelle noch kurz sein OK zu hinterlassen? Dann mach ich es sofort. --Avatar 11:47, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Superluigi hat mir gestern gesagt, dass er hier signiert, steht alles auf seiner Benutzerseite. Mta 12:12, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke, das reicht mir. Ich habe dich soeben zum Admin im LuigiWiki gemacht. --Avatar 12:23, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke sehr! Mta 12:24, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Google-maps-extension im Fahrrad-Wiki Hallo Avatar, ich wollte anfragen ob es möglich ist, für das Fahrrad-Wiki die google-maps-extension zu installieren. Diese könnte u.a. für so mache Städteseite nützlich sein. Schöne Grüße, --Diamant talk 16:57, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 11:46, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Selbstgemachte Videos CollaborativeVideo (englisch)Ermöglicht die Erschaffung von gemeinschaftlichen Videos hinzufügen und editeren :Hallo, Avatar. Ok, das mach ich nicht mehr. Kleine bitte: Dieses Collabora Videodingens wäre ein sehr nützliches Tool für Videopedia. Könntest du mir es bitte freischalten? Danke und Gruß, BobaCartman 13:52, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Es dauert leider noch ein wenig, aber ich habe dich nicht vergessen. --Avatar 06:46, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Eingabefelder, die verschiedene Antworten anzeigen Hallo, Avatar! Im Witzewiki gibt es eine Bewertungsliste, in die man verschiedene Informationen geben kann. Nun möchte ich wissen: Gibt es eine Art "Eingabefeld" das richtig, falsch und die richtige Antwort zeigen kann? Das wäre sehr gut für mein Sprachenwiki, denn damit könnte man gelerntes wiederholen. Wenn du es zufällig weißt, könntest du mir dann Bitte ein Beispiel auf meine Benutzerseite schreiben? Ich finde dann sicher selbst heraus, wie es funktioniert. An sonsten: Kann ich dich noch Mal fragen? Mta 18:13, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin im Kirby-Wiki Hallo Avatar! Ich möchte Nitzudan helfen, das Kirby-Wiki auszubauen. Desswegen habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er noch einen zweiten Admin in seinem Wiki möchte, und auch er ist einverstanden. Kannst du das auch demnächst machen, wenn du Zeit hast? Mta 15:00, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin im übrigen selber kein Admin im Kirby-Wiki und würde auch gerne ein Admin im Kirby-Wiki werden, falls möglich.Nitzudan 15:04, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab sie auch verliehen, damit ihr gleich loslegen könnt. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:16, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bilder?? Einige Bilder sind verschwunden, warum das denn?? Mta 10:40, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und beim erneuten hochladen sind die Bilder trotzdem nicht da. :Bitte gib mir möglichst präzise Informationen - z.B. in welchem Wiki und unter welchem Namen. Sind die Bilder in einem Artikel eingebunden gewesen und werden jetzt nicht mehr angezeigt? Bisher gab es noch keine weitere Fehlermeldung. --Avatar 10:46, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::In MeerUndMehr, Luigiwiki, Mariowiki, Kirby-Wiki, Unter Uns-wiki, ... und ich glaube fast, in allen Wikis! Auch die Logos sind weg. Mta 10:48, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Bei mir dauert es momentan relativ lange, bis Bilder angezeigt werden - aber nach einer kurzen Pause sind sie da. Kannst du z.B. http://images.wikia.com/mario/de/images/b/bc/Wiki.png direkt aufrufen? Siehst du dort dann das Bild oder nicht? Ich geb's mal an die Technik weiter ob auch andere Nutzer das Problem haben. --Avatar 11:00, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::: Jetzt sind die Bilder wieder da. Mta 11:35, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::Dann wird wohl einer der Server (oder ein deutscher Provider?) kurzzeitig Schluckauf gehabt haben. Aber gut, dass es wieder bei dir funktioniert. --Avatar 11:38, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein Anliegen: Skins und Sidebars kann ich nur als Admin wirklich anpassen: Und J.C.K. vom Startrek-Nitpicker hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihm in dem Bereich helfe. Mta 15:12, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin Hallo, ich möchte, dass MtaÄ bei Startrek-Nitpicker Admin wird, geht das? J.C.K. 15:35, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das ist kein Problem. Ich weiß, dass deine Lernkurve momentan recht steil ist, deswegen mach ich es schnell selbst - aber als Hinweis: Da du "Bürokrat" in deinem Wiki bist (weil du der Gründer bist), kannst du auch selbst Nutzer zum Admin machen. Dazu musst du einfach die Seite Spezial:Makesysop aufrufen. Allerdings kannst du Nutzer nicht selbst de-administrieren. Dazu müsstest du dann jemanden vom Community Team (z.B. mich) ansprechen. --Avatar 06:40, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Neues Wiki Hallo Tim, ich habe jetzt schon das englische Spellbinder-Wiki beantragt, aber möchte gerne jetzt noch das französiche beantragen, weil ich jemanden gefunden habe, der mir die Texte übersetzen kann. Und gerne würde ich folgende Adresse nehmen, aber die habe kann ich nicht verwenden, weil das fr nicht aufgezeigt wird, wie damals, als ich das deutsche Spellbinder-Wiki erstellt habe. Kannst du mir irgendwie helfen??? --Ashka Harley 18:57, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Accounts löschen? Hallo Avatar, der Benutzer Ozelotx47 hatte im Forum vom GTA-Wiki gefragt, ob man Accounts löschen kann. Wie verhält sich das? Zaibatsu 19:18, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Das löschen eines Accounts bei einem Wiki ist leider nicht möglich. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:42, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das zieht natürlich die Frage nach sich, warum er den Account löschen möchte. Das Löschen eines Accounts ist technisch nicht vorgesehen, da sämtliche Benutzerbeiträge in der Datenbank damit versehen sind. Wenn er einfach nur nicht mehr aktiv sein möchte und sich um die Sicherheit seines Accounts sorgen macht, kann er einfach das Passwort auf einen sehr langen Zufallstext setzen. Falls er einen sehr guten Grund hat, dann kann der Account möglicherweise umbenannt werden. --Avatar 08:48, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Gute Gründe hat Ozelotx47 mit Sicherheit nicht... sein einziger Beitrag im Wiki lautet: "Ich hätte auch mal eine frage. Gibt es die möglichkeit sich hier abzumelden? Oder anders gesagt sein Account zu löschen?" Vielleicht hat er sich "versehentlich angemeldet, aber keine Ahnung. Danke für die Antworten! Zaibatsu 11:40, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Werbung Zugegeben - dein Trick ist gut und kreativ :-). Er wurde von uns bisher nicht berücksichtigt und meines Wissens bist du auch der erste, der darauf gekommen ist: Respekt! Dennoch muss ich dich bitten, die Änderung wieder rückgängig zu machen, da sie gegen unsere Nutzungsbedingungen verstößt. Wenn jemand für sich selbst Werbung unterdrückt, bringt es wenig, wenn wir ihn davon abhalten. Die Unterdrückung der Werbung für alle Besucher führt aber dazu, dass wir kein Geld einnehmen und früher oder später dicht machen müssen - das will ja auch keiner der Nutzer. --Avatar@Wikia 07:06, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar. Ich hab die Werbung wieder angestellt. Diese Google Earth Extension wäre ein gutes Tool für GoslarPedia. Geht das auch mit Yahoo! Maps? Gruß, BobaCartman 08:42, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Momentan nur mit Google-Maps. Ich hoffe demnächst auch mit OpenStreetMap. Für Yahoo-Maps haben wir noch keine Lösung. Ich bin gerade ziemlich im Stress und gleich bis Sonntag abend unterwegs: Falls ich es heute nicht mehr schaffe, hast du spätestens am Montag die Google-Maps-Extension in GoslarPedia aktiv. --Avatar 08:45, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Eingerichtet. --Avatar 09:00, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Nochmal Hilfe mit Skin Hallo Avatar ich brauche noch mal deine Hilfe in der OblivioWiki, ich habe damals ja den neuen anpassbaren Skin eingesetzt. Wie du schon sagtest ist die Schrift viel zu hell. Ich möchte nun das die Schrift die viel zu hell ist nun schwarz wird. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen, leider hab ich zu wenig Zeit und zu wenig Wissen für den Skin. danke schon mal. mfg --BanjoTooie 09:07, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kannst du mir auch helfen den Quartz Skin und Monobook Skin bei Bandipedia anzupassen, damit sie dem Monaco-Skin ähnlich sehen? Gruß, BobaCartman 07:47, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, ich kann mir das gerne mal anschauen, sobald ich etwas Zeit finde. Du meinst vermutlich vor allem die Farben? --Avatar 16:16, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wiki und Verlinkung :Hallo Avatar, ::Kannst du mir das englische, das deutsche und bald auch das französische Spellbinder-Wiki verlinken, sodass ich die einzelnen Seiten mit :folgendem verlinken kann: en:Test, oder eben auch in anderen Sprachen!!! ::--Ashka Harley 17:19, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hättest du die Güte, mir mal eine Antwort zu schreiben, ich wäre dir damit sehr verbunden!!! ::--Ashka Harley 12:17, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Das richte ich die gerne nachher oder morgen früh ein. Ich bin in der Regel zwischendurch auch am Wochenende aktiv, war seit Freitag aber auf einer Tagung und hatte auch heute genug zu tun. Zum französischen Spellbinder-Wiki: Du kannst es einfach mit dem Namen Spellbinder beantragen, wichtig ist aber, dass du als Sprache französisch wählst. Am besten sagst du mir auch kurz Bescheid, nachdem du das Wiki beantragt hast. Falls das alles gar nicht klappt, kann ich es auch für dich beantragen/einrichten. --Avatar 16:16, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke Avatar, zum französischen Spellbinder-Wiki ist zu sagen, dass ich es bereits beantragt habe, unter franz. Sprache, müsste also klappen, hoffe ich doch. --Ashka Harley 17:15, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) So. Ich habe das französische Wiki erstellt und die drei Wikis untereinander verlinkt. Du kannst ab sofort von einem Artikel im englischen und französischen Wiki mit 'de:Artikelname' auf den entsprechenden deutschen Artikel verweisen (und umgekehrt mit fr: und en:). --Avatar 11:43, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) HTML Hallo, Avatar. Bei der Simpsonspedia kann man HTML in den Wikitext einbinden. Siehe dazu meine dortige Diskussionsseite. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:55, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, bei älteren MediaWiki-Installationen (und mit einer Extension) kann man mehr HTML freischalten, als normalerweise zugänglich ist. Das beinhaltet jedoch immer ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Gerade, da unsere Wikis in der Regel auch ohne Anmeldung von jedem bearbeitet werden können, sind wir da sehr vorsichtig. In der Regel ist es besser, die Sachen, die man einbinden will, entweder durch Wiki-Syntax oder spezielle Extensions zu erreichen. --Avatar 12:02, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Umfrage fr: Hallo, Avatar! Ich habe alles übersetzt (hoffe, es ist wirklich alles richtig). Und zwar in die 2. Person Singular. *"pollInfo" => Il y avait 1$ voix, depuis l'élaboration du sondage au 2$. *"pollNoVote" => Vote en bas ou regarde le résultat. *"pollPercentVotes" => $1% de tous voix. *"pollSubmitting" => Attends une moment, ta voix est traité... *"pollVoteAdd" => Ta voix était compté. *"pollVoteError" => Il y avait une problème avec le traitement de ta voix. Essaie-cela s'il te plaît encore une fois. *"pollVoteUpdate" => Ta voix est actualisé. *"pollYourVote" => Tu a déjà voté pour $1 (à S2). Tu peux changer ta voix, si tu cliques à l'une des réponses en bas. Mta 14:28, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Prima, vielen Dank. Ich habe es direkt eingepflegt. Du kannst es sehen, indem du die Sprache in deinen Benutzereinstellungen auf ''Französisch stellst oder hier klickst. Falls dir irgendwann einmal langweilig sein könnte... wir haben noch kein französisches Grundgerüst für französische Wikis :-) --Avatar 15:24, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Gerüst ist fertig! Sieh es dir einfach mal an: 2. Version Nur noch ein Problem: Ist Wiki männlich (le, un) oder weiblich (la, une)?Mta 07:02, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Super! Vielen Dank. Leider ist ein "Gerüst" (wir sprechen in der Regel von einem "Starter") viel mehr als nur die Hauptseite. Wenn ein "Starter" in einer Sprache existiert, so enthält jedes Wiki, dass in dieser Sprache eingerichtet wird, bereits alle Inhalte, die auch im Starter sind. Dazu gehört neben der Hauptseite z.B. das Community-Portal oder das Forum. Aber es ist schon ein Riesenfortschritt, wenigstens die Hauptseite auf Französisch zu haben. Falls du daran interessiert bist, einen französischen Starter aufzubauen: Wir sind gerade dabei, die Übersetzungen international etwas besser zu organisieren. Ich habe zur Koordination heute eine Mailingliste angelegt (du kannst dich da gerne anmelden bei Interesse) und Sannse wird vermutlich heute noch ein entsprechendes Forum im englischen Zentral-Wiki erstellen. Zu deiner Frage: Es heisst "le wiki". (Im Deutschen spricht man in der Regel von "das Wiki". Einige Benutzer - meistens aber die, die noch nicht lange dabei sind, sprechen auch von "die Wiki".) --Avatar 11:54, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Chat Hallo, Avatar. Wenn man die Widget ShoutBox/Chat in einen Artikel einfügen will, kann man irgentwie die größe anpassen? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:30, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Schwierig. Bisher hat das noch niemand versucht :-) :Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass es gehen müsste, indem man .WidgetShoutBox { width: ###px } in das CSS einfügt. Das Problem dabei: Das würde auch die Breite der ShoutBox ändern, wenn sie in der Seitenleite eingebettet ist - und damit die Seitenleiste aufblasen. Jemand, der sich mit CSS ein wenig auskennt, könnte mal herausfinden, ob es möglich ist, die Breite nur dann zu verändern, wenn das Widget innerhalb des Content-Bereichs und nicht innerhalb der Seitenleiste ist. --Avatar 11:34, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Skin Hallo, Avatar! Ich weiß nicht, wie man die Linkfarbe (im allgemeinen) anpasst. In Hilfe:Monaco-Skin anpassen steht nichts darüber, und in fertigen Skins finde ich die Zeilen einfach nicht. Kannst du mir helfen? Wenn ja, dann schreibe mir die Zeilen einfach in meine Diskussionsseite. Und: Wie hat dir meine Vorlage gefallen? Mta 18:23, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Und noch eins: Kannst du das Englische, Deutsche und das Spanische Kirby-Wiki miteinander verlinken? ::Erledigt (Hauptseiten schon verlinkt). --Avatar 12:18, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Vorschlag für Widget Hallo Avatar. Bei der Bibliotheka Ossus gibt es in der Sidebar unten einen Skin auswähler. Dies wäre doch ein schönes Widget. Vorteilhaft wäre damit auch das man mehr als nur einen angepassten Skin haben könnte. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:16, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Ich wollte dies im Forum vorschlagen, aber lieber hier auf deutsch gemacht.) :Das gefällt mir sehr gut. Ich habe das mal zur Diskussion im Wikia Staff eingebracht. Allerdings würde es dann wohl eher so aussehen, dass die Skins angezeigt werden würden (oder eine Auswahl davon), die jetzt schon unter Einstellungen-Skins ausgewählt werden können. Die Umsetzung mehrerer angepasster Skins für ein einzelnes Wiki wird aufgrund der momentan benutzten technischen Umsetzung nicht funktionieren. --Avatar 11:34, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wikia Search Hi Boba... auf deiner Benutzerseite schreibst du recht deutlich, dass du Google nicht magst. Hast du dir mal Wikia Search angeguckt? Seit ein paar Tagen gibt es mit Wikia Evolution auch eine Toolbar für den Firefox. Fairerweise muss man sagen, dass die Suchqualität von Wikia Search noch nicht so gut ist, wie die von Google. Aber sie wird dank der Benutzer jeden Tag besser. --Avatar@Wikia 10:29, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Tip! Ich verwende zwar meistens Yahoo (Deshalb meine Frage wegen Yahoo Maps), gelegentlich oft aber auch Search Wikia. Gruß, BobaCartman 10:37, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) DPL für de.metalgear hallo ava, ich würde dich um etwas bitten: aktiviere doch bitte das DPL-flag für de.metalgear. aktuell betreue ich dort (makaveli ist derzeit unerreichbar) und habe dort adminrechte. bräuchte dpl für eine portal-seite dort. danke.--A Grey Fox 20:20, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : DPL angeschaltet. --Avatar 04:29, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : achja noch etwas: wieso gibt es bei wikia keinen portal-bereich wie etwa auf wikipedia? wird zu den artikeln gezählt hier..: http://de.metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Galerie--A Grey Fox 20:22, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Portal-Namensraum eingerichtet. Es ist immer relativ kompliziert, bereits existierende Seiten zu übernehmen, so dass die History der bestehenden 3 Seiten jetzt nicht korrekt ist (man sieht nur, dass ich die Seiten angeblich erstellt habe). Wenn du damit zufrieden bist - prima. Wenn nicht, kann ich auch die korrekte History wieder versuchen herzustellen, das ist aber relativ aufwendig. --Avatar 04:31, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::: es wäre schon gut wenn diese drei seiten jetzt nicht mehr mitzählen würden. --A Grey Fox 15:25, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::: ich sehe gerade was du gemeint hast. ne, das ist in ordnung, aber die seiten werden leider weiterhin alle drei als artikel gezählt, und da sie jetz im portal-namensraum sind, lässt sich das auch nicht ändern.. wie kriegt man das denn wieder hin? wo kann man den counter bearbeiten?--A Grey Fox 16:56, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hpmf. Ärgerlich. Den Zähler kann man nicht "per Hand" bearbeiten. Ich probier jetzt noch mal eine letzte Anpassung. --Avatar 07:21, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::PS: So. Erledigt. Alte Versionen auch wieder hergestellt, Artikel werden jetzt nicht mehr mitgezählt. --Avatar 07:36, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Spotlights Hi Avatar ich konnt nichts finden, wo ich mich für die Spotlights melden könnte! Also frage ich dich hier ob du mir für die OblivioWiki und die HDR-Wiki Spotlights entwerfen könntest. Wir haben bei beiden Wikis schon viele schöne Artikel, ich hoffe das geht. Ich brauche unbedingt mehr User --BanjoTooie 09:58, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hi BanjoTooie. Die "formale" Seite ist Hilfe:Spotlights - aber die hast du ja schon gefunden ;-). Meine Disku passt aber auch. Ich habe die beiden Wikis vorgesehen und in Kürze sind wieder neue Spotlights dran. Eines wird dann mindestens dabei sein. --Avatar 07:44, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. Könnte man dann, das was nicht dabei ist in der nächsten Runde aufnehmen? Mfg --BanjoTooie 09:28, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Titel Hallo, Avatar. Bei der Wikipedia wurde bei den Seiten , und der Titel ohne eine Vorlage verändert. Könnte man das auch bei Wikia einrichten? Gruß, BobaCartman 10:08, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich ja. DISPLAYTITLE ermöglicht aber nur die Änderung der Groß-Kleinschreibung. Eine Änderung der Überschrift (-> andere Buchstaben) ist damit nicht möglich. --Avatar 10:15, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sprachlinks von den verschiedensprachigen Fahrradwikis Hallo Avatar, ist es möglich, Verknüpfungen zwischen allen Fahrradwikis zu erstellen, so dass zwischen diesen von gleichartigen Artkeln gelinkt werden kann. Z.B. von einem Artikel Fahrrad im deutschsprachigen Fahrrad-Wiki mit en:cycling zum englischsprachigen und umgekehrt, so dass dann in der Seitenleiste ein Link entsteht.. Ich hoffe du weisst was ich meine... ;). Schöne Grüße und Danke, --Diamant talk 12:40, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Diamant. Klar, das kann ich gerne machen - du musst mir nur sagen, welche Verbindungen du gerne hättest. Ein Interlanguage-Link zu einem momentan nicht aktiven Wiki mit weniger als 10 Artikeln ist vielleicht nicht so sinnvoll. Eine Reihe von Fahrrad-Wikis findest du hier. Ich habe jetzt mal das englische Cycling Wiki und das deutsche Fahrrad-Wiki ver-interlanguage-linkt. --Avatar 12:50, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, das ging schnell :). Vielen dank! Mit den nichtaktiven Wiki gebe ich dir natürlich recht, Englisch reicht ja erstmal. Schöne Grüße. --Diamant talk 14:13, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wikiality Ich hab bei Wikiality versucht dieses Javascript bei der Hauptseite in die Goslarpedia zu exportieren (+Vorlagen). Das ging aber nicht. Kannst du mir damit helfen? Gruß, BobaCartman 10:40, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das klingt nach einer Frage für Tomsen :-). Gib ihm aber bitte eine genaue Beschreibung, was nicht funktioniert. --Avatar 07:39, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) phpForum für Herr der Ringe Hi Avatar ich bräuchte noch ein phpForum für die Herr der Ringe Wiki. Wenn du zeit hast, mach mir das Bitte! Hier habe ich schonmal die Themen: *DER HERR DER RINGE **Tolkiens Werke - Alles zu den Büchern von J.R.R. Tolkien **Filme - Alles zu den Filmen von Peter Jackson **Games - Alles zu den Herr der Ringe Games *HDR-WIKI **Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen und Vorschläge - Hier könnt ihr Euer Fragen, Anregungen und Vorschläge äußern **Auenlandbote - Alles zu den neuesten NEWS *OFF-TOPIC **Offtopic